La Leyenda
by yannel
Summary: Una historia antigua, que ralata la historia de amor de dos jovenes, como se conocieron y como una maldición acabo con su vida.


Desclaimer: Los personajes y la cancion utulizados en este fic no me pretenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

"_La llama que proyecta el arco dibujado_

_Hace que todo el cielo de la noche helada_

_Galantee un poema azul de partida_

_Clavar en ti, mi amor"_

—_Caminaba por aquellos campos, lejos de la ciudad, una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos cual zafiro; caminaba despreocupadamente, sin pensar si quiera, en el peligro que la asechaba..._

—¡Cuidado!—le gritaron.

La chica se dio vuelta para ver de donde provenía el grito. Frente a ella una gran bestia, de ojos amarillos y afiladas pupilas negras, largos y filosos colmillos resaltaban de su boca. La joven no pudo más que, ahogar un grito. La enorme bestia levanto el brazo derecho, con claras intenciones de herirla. La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando aquel zarpazo que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos, para saber por que no había sido atacada. Frente a ella un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, la había protegido del ataque, recibiendo aquel golpe por ella.

La tomó del brazo, y la lanzó tras unos arbustos, los cuales daban a una bajada. Rodaron colina abajo hasta chocar contra un árbol.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, un dolor punzante le recorrió el cuerpo. No sabía exactamente que había pasado...solo un chico y...¡El chico! Volteó buscando señal de su salvador, y juntó a ella el joven yacía inconsciente en el piso, con el pecho sangrante. Alarmada se acercó a revisarlo, con algo de desesperación rasgó su vestido, le quito la camisa y puso el trozo de tela para detener la hemorragia. Al poco tiempo el paño se había teñido de rojo, más la hemorragia no se detenía. Con desesperación busco entre las cosas del chico, y para alivio suyo, el joven cargaba con unas vendas, rápidamente se las puso.

Al poco tiempo el joven despertó, sintió el dolor en el pecho, más restándole importancia se puso de pie.

—¿Pero que...—dijo cuando vio las vendas en su cuerpo.

—Veo que ya despertaste—le dijeron

El joven volteó asustado, más al ver a aquella joven se quedo petrificado. Hermosa a sus ojos, un cosquilleo que no había sentido por ninguna dama le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Tu hiciste...esto—dijo cuando logró salir de su trance, pero admirando aún aquellos zafiros

—Era lo menos que podía hacer—dijo sonrojándose un poco por el contacto visual—, después de todo, me salvaste la vida.

Y un silencio se hizo presente. Contemplando los ojos del otro, admirando aquella vista que se les ofrecía, algo había nacido en aquel momento... ¿Amor?...solo el tiempo era capaz de decirlo.

"_Todo empezó cuando se encontraron el uno al otro"_

Los meses habían pasado y en ambos nacieron sentimientos desconocidos.

—Es hermoso, el atardecer...simplemente hermoso—dijo la chica mientras admiraba el ocaso desde su balcón.

El joven, unos pasos más atrás, sostenía su pecho con sus manos, y en su cara una mueva de dolor dibujada.

"_Algo largo tiempo olvidado,_

_Una cicatriz rota abierta..._

—¿No lo crees?—dijo volteando a verle con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Si, es hermoso—recuperando la compostura. Le había mostrado una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

_Usted ha estado manteniendo esta_

_Condenada promesa en su corazón..."_

Sin querer preocuparle, había ido donde, se decía vivía una "joven" pareja de hechiceros.

—¿Quién ha venido aquí a molestar mi descanso?— preguntó un joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rojos, al ver que habían entrado a su morada.

—Ehh...—sin saber que contestar, dio un paso atrás chocando con un cuerpo.

—Que no te asuste—dijeron a sus espaldas—, es sólo un viejo gruñón.

Se dio la vuelta y tras de él, una joven de cabellos largos rojizos y ojos rosas le miraba con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— le preguntó la joven.

—Es que —empezó a decir el joven un poco más calmado—, me han salido unas extrañas marcas en el pecho.

—Podrías sentarte en la silla de allá—señaló una de las sillas de la esquina—, y quítate la camisa.

El joven obedeció a las órdenes.

—Y tú—señaló al de ojos rojos—, sirve de algo y trae mis anteojos.

EL joven algo enojado, fue por lo ordenado. Mientras la joven fue por un libro que estaba en los estantes.

—Ten—dijo enojado, tendiéndole el objeto.

—Gracias—con libro en mano y anteojos ya puestos, se dispuso a hacer su tarea.

Se acercó al joven, con intriga vio las marcas, con un dedo las delineó.

—Estas marcas...—susurró, mientras empezaba a ojear el libro, hasta hallar la página deseada— "_Es una antigua leyenda...El que ha sido lesionado por esa bestia_— hizo una pausa para mostrarle una imagen de la bestia, la cual reconoció de inmediato—,_ Tiene una maldición que atraviesa todo el cuerpo, con el tiempo se convertirá, al igual, en una bestia."_

Los presentes guardaron silencio, hasta que el joven se decidió a hablar...

—Hay alguna forma...—dijo con miedo en la voz.

—Me temo que—ojeo una vez más el libro—, sólo atravesando el corazón con una de estas— le mostró la imagen de una flecha plateada.

El joven se le quedo viendo a la flecha.

—Tengo una casa—dijo mientras se paraba de ahí y tomaba su camisa—, Gracias por todo.

Sin más se retiro de ahí, ante la mirada de lastima de ambos hechiceros.

"_¿Cuándo fue el prejuicio sufrido?_

Tomó arco y flecha de su casa, y se dirigió al monte, al mismo monte de aquella vez, a aguardar su muerte.

"_Todo se remonta a ese día..._

_En que los dos se encontraron_

_Él fue herido mientras salvaba a la chica_

_Todo empezó cuando se encontraron el uno al otro"_

La chica le buscaba con desesperación. Había recorrido cada lugar de la aldea, cuando le dijeron que lo había visto entrar a la casa de los hechiceros. Cuando llegó, no dudo ni un minuto en preguntar por su amado. Recibiendo la noticia de los labios de la hechicera. Fue corriendo en busca de su encuentro.

"_El encuentro resultó ser una promesa de la desaparición"_

Alumbrado por la luna, el joven se encontraba. Con lo ojos llorosos la joven le admiraba, evitando romper el silencio, para evitar aquella muerte, esperanzada con que, en aquel silencio el tiempo se detuviera.

El joven se dio la vuelta, para acercase a su amada.

—"_Si se trata de una muerte inevitable, al menos debería morir en tus manos, mi amor"—_le dijo mientras le entregaba las flechas y el arco.

Con manos temblorosas aceptó aquello, era inevitable que aquellas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Con ternura le beso la frente, para después pasar a sus labios y antes de ser tocados, le dijo "Te amo y jamás lo olvides"

"_La oscuridad del impulso que no pudo contener,_

_Lo envolvió por completo"_

Rompiendo el beso, se agacho tratando de contener aquel dolor.

—¡Aaaaaah!—gritó cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más. Le habían crecido un par de colmillos y su cara siempre serena, ahora denotaba dolor y tristeza.

"_El espiral de la llama penetra a través de los ciclos_

_Interminables de este mundo distorsionado..."_

Horrorizada veía aquella escena, mientras con una de sus manos delineaba sus labios, donde una vez estuvieron los de su amado.

"_Un elegante beso carmesí, manchado de sangre_

_Que clavare en ti, mi amor"_

Apuntó, aún con las manos temblorosas y los ojos llorosos, al pecho de aquel joven amado, dispuesta a acabar con su sufrimiento.

"_Las lágrimas resecas, llevan a una llama azul de dolor.._.

Soltó la flecha, mientras decía: "Yo también te amo"

"_Cuando el fuego lanzó contra él_

_Las flechas plateadas brillantes..._

_Muchas veces_

_Hasta que ya no hubiera respiración"_

"_En un mundo donde..._

Corrió soltando el arco y flecha en el proceso.

_Eh perdió a mi amante..._

Abrazó con fuerza, el inerte cuerpo de su amante, mientras gotas cristalinas salían sin control de sus ojos.

_¿De qué color serán las flores que florecen?_

Vio con tristeza el arco y flecha, que estaban tirados a unos metros de ellos.

"_La luna cruzada abarca coronas en forma de llama_

_Alrededor de la zarza"_

Con paso decidido dejo el cuerpo con cuidado sobre el campo y tomó el arco y flecha del suelo. Apuntó a la única testigo de aquel acto.

"_Deslizó elegantemente la flecha blanca de la muerte..._

Soltó la flecha, cual voló hacía arriba dando la vuelta de regresó. Con los brazos abiertos...

_Hacía mí misma..."_

—_Un posible acto de amor, fue el que se vio aquella noche, más un solo testigo fue capaz de verlo, La Luna, quien guardara silenció, en honor de aquellos amantes, como uno más de los actos que ha visto...—_dijo Burbuja cerrando aquel libro de pasta gruesa.

Levantó la vista para ver a sus hermanas, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pobres—dijo Bombón limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—No, fue tonto—dijo Belloto limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga.

—Yo creo, que fue triste—dijo Burbuja abrazando su libro—, pero a la vez hermoso. Por que encontrar el amor de tu vida y ser capaz de dar tu vida por él…me parece un acto realmente hermoso.

Las otras dos se quedaron en silencio ante aquel pensamiento, sorprendidas por aquello.

—¡Chicas, los chicos están aquí!—gritó el profesor.

—¡Vamos!—grito Bombón

Ambas chicas salieron volando de su habitación hacía la sala. Burbuja fue a guardar el libro, dejándolo en la pequeña mesita de noche juntó a su cama, antes de salir volando hacía el mismo destino que sus hermanas.


End file.
